


catch me

by laurelsalexis



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 05:11:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14489529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurelsalexis/pseuds/laurelsalexis
Summary: “You fainted…” Nick starts, sitting up in his own chair, adjusting his tie, “straight into my arms.”





	catch me

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill from some tumblr drabble thing. 
> 
> #38. “You fainted…straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes.”

Rafael doesn’t get sick. Ever. It’s not in his schedule and that’s enough to will it away. Only, as of late, he’s been feeling even more under the weather than usual and even if he doesn’t have time for it, it’s making it’s appearance.

Hardly as if he can have Carmen cancel the appointment.

The case is long and grueling. It seems as if it’s never ending and that means late nights in his office sleeping on the couch. Thank God for the spare suit he keeps just for these moments, otherwise he would be looking terrible. He needs to shave but that is hardly an option as he runs down from his office to the courtroom where everyone is assembling. He’s not late, thankfully. He is not in the mood for the judge to tear him a new one and the judge he’s been working under doesn’t always show him the kindest favor. 

Rafael puts all of his energy into winning the case, knowing that Liv and Nick are watching him, counting on him. He can feel their gazes burning into the back of his skull and he’s only growing more frustrated. A symptom of being ill. All he wants is to sleep, perhaps throw up, and for his abuelita to make him something comforting.

None of those are going to happen.

He rests his case and leaves it in the hands of the jury. The judge dismisses them and he stands, gripping on the edge of the table. All he needs to do is put his things together and make it back to his office. There he can rest. 

“You did good.” Nick compliments, coming to stand next to him.

Liv is next to him. “I don’t think they’ll take long to deliberate.”

Rafael only nods as he puts the mess of papers he made into the folder and into the briefcase. He lets out a heavy breath and can feel the way everything is all too quickly falling apart. He didn’t eat, which only explains the queasy feeling within him. He is on shaky ground. If only he can make it back to his office. Everything will be fine. That’s all he keeps telling himself.

Everything will be fine if he can just  _sit_. 

But even if that is what he is telling himself repeatedly, he still falls over and it’s the feeling of someone’s arms around him that is the last thing he remembers.

He barely process where he is when he wakes up. The lights are bright and the room is sterile. All too sterile. He works out that he’s in the hospital and immediately rolls his eyes. How did he end up there? His eyes move to the IV in his arm and he wants so badly to rip it out. But it’s the man sleeping in the chair, in quite an odd position, that makes him fully waken. 

“Nick.” He says softly, perhaps far more soft than he’s ever done prior, “wake up. I’m the one who is supposed to be resting.” 

Nick doesn’t move, because of course he doesn’t. 

He pokes at the detective next, eyes narrowing at him, smile ever so soft. He does appreciate he is there, even if Rafael has no intention of saying that. Growing closer to him has been a blessing a curse. A mistake yet something he refuses to let go of. Even if the most that has happened is them sharing a meal together and speaking mostly of the case.

“Huh?” Nick jolts up and blinks a few times before he’s looking at Rafael. “You’re awake.”

“Your detective skills are as sharp as ever.”

“I don’t think you’re in a position to mock.”

Rafael concedes without saying he’ll do as much. Rather he makes some attempt to sit up further in the bed and mask his annoyance for the fact that he is even there in the first place. It is not a place he desires to be. “What happened?”

“You fainted…” Nick starts, sitting up in his own chair, adjusting his tie, “straight into my arms.” There’s a shrug of his shoulders, some attempt to make the entire conversation far more casual than it was. Until he smirks and looks right at Rafael. “You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes.”

Rafael scoffs first, then rolls his eyes. Ridiculous. “Smug is not a good look on you.” 

“Hospital stays aren’t a good look on you.” Nick says far more serious than before, reaching out and putting his hand over Rafael’s. 

It’s a soft gesture, but one that means something. He doesn’t need to ask why Liv isn’t sitting there, nor does he feel the need to page the nurse. Rather he just sits there, resting his head against the part of the bed that is angled up slightly, giving a look at Nick. “I might have overworked myself.”

“You need to take care of yourself.”

Rafael arches his eyebrow at Nick. “The same goes for you.”

“We are not talking about me.”

The nurse comes in, a light tap at the door. “I just need a moment.” 

Nick pulls his hand back and moves to sit up in the chair properly. He has no intention of leaving. 

She swallows as she looks over the monitors and writes down some updates. “You’re dehydrated and exhausted.” She informs, as much as she can. “There will be a doctor to come see you.” 

Rafael almost lets out some quip about how he doesn’t need a doctor and what he needs to do is get back to work. He doesn’t. Not when he’s so exhausted he doesn’t even have the energy to bicker with Nick, which is most of his entertainment as of late. 

The nurse is gone but the silence remains between the two of them. So much is unspoken that will need to be spoken.  _Eventually_. 

Nick’s phone rings and he has a brief conversation with Liv, Rafael watching him the entire time, setting his hand in his lap, rather than reaching out for Nick once more. 

“The verdict is in.” 

“You should go.”

“I can stay.” Nick replies as he puts his phone in his pocket. “Liv will be there.”

“We’ll talk later.” Rafael promises. “When I’m not in this God forsaken hospital bed.” 

Nick nods as he stands. He makes an inch towards the bed, keeping his hands to himself, but fidgeting to do so. “I’ll call you with the verdict.”

“Thank you, detective.” 

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr.](http://laurelsalexis.tumblr.com/)


End file.
